It's Always Been You
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: COMPLETE: SamPhilCindy, RamaniTerry & ZainSuzie: Sam and Phil are best friends at school and nothing more but when Phil begins to fall for Cindy, Sam realises how she's felt for him all along. Please review! xXx
1. Chemistry

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter One : Chemistry**

Summary: Sam and Phil are best friends at school and nothing more but when Phil begins to fall for Cindy, Sam realises how she's felt for him all along.  


"Saaam." Phil moaned, smiling at her with puppy dog eyes. "Have you done your chemistry homework?"

"Yes of course, have you?"

Phil shook his head, still smiling at her.

Sixteen year old Samantha Nixon couldn't help but smile back at him. She wasn't surprised, she shouldn't be by now, she was used to Phil copying her work at the last minute. That was what best friends did for each other, though at times Sam felt she gave more than she got in return from him but it didn't really bother her.

"Thank you babe." He smiled at her genuinely as she passed her book to him.

Sam rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking, she looked across to the door where sleepy looking members of their chemistry class were still entering the room. Whoever had decided that Year 11 chemistry should be first thing on a Monday morning had something wrong with them. Sam sat at the end of her row, Phil sat next to her and then usually Zain, Suzie and Terry made up the rest of their row. Today Zain was ill which left a gap. Cindy Johnson strutted into the room, her skirt rolled up so far that it barely existed and more make up than Sam would wear during a whole week. Cindy smiled to herself when she saw that the seat next to Phil was free. It was common knowledge between her group of friends that she fancied Phil Hunter but so far he had shown no interest in her. Sam was pleased, she wanted Phil to be happy but she wasn't sure that Cindy was the right person for that. There had been rumours ever since they became teenagers that something more than friendship was going on between Sam and Phil but they were simply best friends and nothing more. The thought of becoming romantically involved with each other would never had entered their heads if it hadn't been for what everyone else was suggesting. With their GCSEs coming up Sam wanted to concentrate on getting the results she wanted and didn't have time for boyfriends. Phil smiled at Cindy as she sat down, abandoning his last minute chemistry to talk to her about her weekend.

"You haven't done your chemistry either?" Cindy asked, looking down at his half done work.

Phil shook his head. "You?"

"Nope, do you mind if I copy?" Cindy asked, sitting down which caused her skirt to rise a few more inches.

"'Course not." Phil smiled, placing Sam's book between them. He shot Sam a thankful look, she rolled her eyes again and sighed.

* * *

At the end of their lesson Sam walked out of the classroom alone and went to meet with Jo and Ramani who had had Biology. Phil watched her go and tried to catch up but she was walking too fast. Phil felt guilty, he usually paired up with Sam when they did experiments and he always wrote notes to her when he got bored or didn't understand, or both. Today he had near enough ignored Sam for the whole lesson and had worked with Cindy when she asked him and replied when she wrote notes to him. Phil could understand why Sam was so upset. He tried to break away from Cindy but she was intent on keeping him with her. At half past eleven, he managed to escape. Sam walked passed them in the corridor and kept her head down, knowing that Phil was there but ignoring her all the same. Phil felt guiltier still, he hated it when he and Sam fell out, it didn't happen off but that didn't make it any easier when it did.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." Phil said, seeking his chance to escape, he turned in the opposite direction and hurried after Sam.

"Sam, Sam, Sammi!" He called, trying to get her attention.

"Don't call me that." Sam replied angrily.

Phil couldn't help smiling, he could always could on that to get a response out of Sam, even if it was a negative one.

"Sorry. Look Sam, I'm really sorry. I feel really bad for what I did. You're my best mate, nothing can come between that."

Sam smiled and let him hug her. She didn't want to lose Phil just because he liked someone else.

"Come on." She said, given him a final squeeze before letting go. "We're going to be late."


	2. History

**It's Always Been You  
Chapter Two : History**

**Thanks too Emma, Dolphincrazy, Bex, Gabiace, xKarolinex and Becki for reviewing the first chapter! Hope you like this one too!  
Please review, my confidence in my writing is totally lacking at the mo!  
I've pre-written the next couple of chapters so hopefully the next one will be with you in the next week! Vikki xXx.**

* * *

Sam and Phil walked quickly to their history lesson so that they wouldn't be too late. They slipped into the room just as their teacher walked in and they took the only two avaliable seats that were next to each other. Sam was secretly glad that Cindy wasn't in their history class. The lesson passed more quickly than it did usually but Sam found it hard to concentrate she was still thinking about what Cindy's interest in Phil would mean for her. She knew that it was selfish but she didn't want to have to share Phil with anyone else. She might not mind so much if it was someone she actually liked but she hated girls like Cindy and her friends. The things they said didn't bother her now but when she had been younger Sam had been really hurt by the things they had said to her. Maybe that was why she hated the idea of Phil dating Cindy so much.

"Are you okay Samantha?" Their history teacher, Mr Bancroft asked.

Sam came out of her daze and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"Yes thank you, sir." She replied, wishing that everyone would stop staring at her.

When Mr Bancroft had turned back to the white board and had carried on with the lesson, Phil put his hand on Sam's arm in a friendly gesture.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phil whispered.

Sam nodded, then focused on the board and copying down the notes. She needed to get a grip and stop thinking about Cindy and Phil. He was her best friend and whoever he fancied wasn't going to change how he felt about her. Was it?

_

* * *

Flashback_

_Four year old Sammi Nixon, as she liked to be called then, stood in the playground; alone. She had never felt so lost in her short life. All of the other children in the playground towered over her. She dodged passed some Year 6 boys who nearly knocked her over. Sammi wanted to go home, she didn't like it here and she wanted her mum. She was close to tears but she didn't want the other kids to see her cry. Sammi went to sit on a bench in the corner of the playground where there was an empty space. She watched the other children playing and felt even more lonely. She wanted to make friends but she was too shy to talk to anyone or ask anyone to play with her. Just when she thought her first day at school couldn't get any worse, a little boy from her reception class came over and sat next to her. She vaguely remembered his name as being Philip._

_"Hi." He said, sitting down next to her. "I'm Philip but you can call me Phil."_

_Sam smiled, grateful that finally someone was talking to her, she summoned the courage to reply.._

_"Hi, I'm Samantha but you can call me Sammi or Sam, but only special friends get to call me Sam."_

_The boy looked thoughtfully at the paved playground beneath his feet, then he looked back at her._

_"Can I be your special friend?"_

_Sammi looked thoughtful too, then she nodded. "Yeah." _

_And from that moment on they had been best friends._

* * *

At the end of the lesson, Sam and Phil put their books away and went to have lunch. Sam was disappointed to see that Cindy and a group of her friends, who all looked scarily the same, were just in front of them. Cindy stopped her conversation with one of her friends and waved to Phil.

"Come and join us Phil, you can skip the queue no one will mind."

Phil looked really tempted for a moment but he shook his head.

"We're just fine back here."

"Whatever." Cindy replied, obviously put out that Phil had declined her offer but trying not to show it. Cindy was one of those girls who wasn't used to having boys say no to her.

Sam smiled at him gratefully. "Thanks Phil."

Phil smiled back at her. "I wasn't gonna leave you all alone now was I?" He asked.

Sam laughed, maybe she didn't have anything to worry about. Maybe she did?

Cindy wasn't about to give up. No boy had ever turned her down before and Phil Hunter wasn't going to be the first. She was determined that if Samantha wasn't with him twenty four hours a day there would be no way that he'd say no to her. Cindy hated people like Sam, they always though they knew better than her. She thought it was unfair that Sam should get a guy like Phil who she clearly didn't deserve. Cindy heard nothing of what her friends were talking about as they waited in line, her mind was on more important things.

"Phil! Come and sit with us!" Cindy called, clearing a space at their table.

Phil was about to turn her down yet again when Jo and Ramani waved to them that there were spaces at their table.

"It's okay." Sam said with a sigh. "Sit with them." She was tempted to add 'see if I care' but she knew that it was harsh. She went over to where Jo and Ramani were sitting and dumped her tray down on the table with such force that her lunch nearly went flying in all directions.

"Whoa!" Jo said, rescuing an apple that had fallen of the tray and rolled towards her. "What's wrong with you honey?"

Seeing her friends concern made her feel even more lousy.

"Cindy Johnson."

"Ohh." Ramani replied. "Explains a lot."

Jo, Ramani, Suzie and Zain had all been victims of Cindy and her friends. All four of them had been bullied by them at some point because of their ethnicity or their sexuality. The four of them were passed caring now and Jo never had, she still ended up getting the last laugh and she didn't care that they all hated her. She was worried about Phil going over to the 'dark side' though and she felt sorry for Sam. Jo knew how close they were and if Phil had to get a girlfriend she wished it could be someone nice and not one of Cindy's group.

"What's she done now?" Jo asked, although it was fairly obvious.

"She's got her claws right into Phil now." Sam seethed, finally being able to release her pent up frustration. "I don't know who the hell she thinks she is! I mean, it's not like Phil and I are a couple or anything, God no!, but he's my best friend and she's exploiting that!"

"Hey, we know sweetie. She'll get bored of him soon, you know that." Jo soothed.

Sam sighed and took a bite of her sandwich, she shrugged. Part of her knew that Jo was right but another part of her didn't believe it.

**Please review. I don't care how desperate it makes me sound! x**


	3. Losing A Friend

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter Three : Losing A Friend **

**Thanks to: Emma, Bex, Dolphincrazy, Ami, xKarolinex, HuniBuni, Gabiace and Becki for reviewing the last chapter! This chapter is a songfic to 'Losing a Friend' by the Cardigans. Enjoy! Please Read & Review! Vikki xXx**

_You're losing a friend_

_You got it all wrong_

_It's not about revenge_

_But you're losing a friend  
_

Phil managed to divide his time between Sam and Cindy quite successfully over the rest of the week, or so he thought. The time he spent with Sam wasn't like it used to be though, she was more uptight and they didn't have a laugh like they used to. Sam actually wanted to get work done in lessons and ignored him when he tried to write notes to her. This pushed him into spending more time with Cindy and her friends, they were always up for a laugh but usually at the expense of his friends. When Zain came back to school on Thursday after being ill, he was surprised at how much everything had changed. He had known Sam and Phil since Year 7 and they had had some spectacular arguments but never anything like this. Their friendship had always been quite volatile but they almost always made up the same day. Usually their fights made them closer but not this time. Zain went to talk to Jo about it, he knew that if Sam had confided in anyone it would be her.

"Hey Zain, are you feeling better?" Jo asked, giving him a hug as he walked into their form room. "You're not infectous are you?"

Zain laughed. "No, I'm feeling better thanks."

"Good." Jo smiled. "Have you seen Phil yet today?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Zain began, he and Jo went over to a quieter part of the room and sat together in the corner. "What's going on with him and Sam?" He asked.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I have two words for you; Cindy Johnson."

"Oh." Zain replied. "But what does that have to do with Sam and Phil not speaking to each other?"

"Cindy wants Phil and you know what she's like. She's determined to get what she wants and she doesn't care who gets hurt if they get in her way. Sam doesn't like the fact that she gets to spend next to no time with Phil because he's always with Cindy now."

Zain nodded slowly. "Right. They'll make up soon though won't they."

Jo just rolled her eyes again.

_I didn't see it coming_

_With my head stuck in the sand_

_But now I'm losing a friend_

_And it's keeping me up_

Samantha woke up and looked across at the display on her bedside clock. She suppressed the urge to swear loudly, she was going to be so late and she hadn't even had a shower yet! Sam hadn't been able to sleep the previous night, she had been awake for what seemed like hours, flipping through photograph albums of her and Phil growing up. She had cried and laughed at the memories but it did nothing to make her feel any better it only made her realise what she was losing. Ever since lunch time on Monday, Sam and Phil had barely spoken to each other. She felt guilty for making him choose between her and Cindy but she knew how much Phil used to hate Cindy especially when she used to bully their friends. Sam couldn't understand what Phil saw in Cindy apart from the fact that she was pretty and interested in him.

"Samantha! Are you not up yet?" Her mum called up the stairs.

"I'm up!" Sam shouted back and quickly washed and dressed. She really didn't want to go to school today, it wasn't the same without her and Phil being friends.

On the way to school she met up with Ramani and Terry who walked passed her house every morning. They were both friendly to her but Sam couldn't help feeling left out. Ramani and Terry had been dating for a few months now and Sam was happy for them but this morning seeing them so happy just made her feel even more alone. Sam made her escape from them as soon as they got to school and went off in search of Jo, Zain and Suzie.

_It's the ribbons I tied_

_I would rather just die_

_Go to hell and crawl back_

_Than let you go_

Sam still managed to make it to registration five minutes early by some miracle. At least something was going her way today. Sam took her usual seat beside Jo and her friend looked at her with concern and asked if she was alright. She had hoped that no one would notice her messy hair and the dark circles underneath her eyes but Jo missed nothing.

"You alright today honey?" She asked.

Sam nodded. "Great thanks." She tried to smile but there was no fooling Jo Masters.

Jo smiled. "It's okay to be upset about it sweetie, but you've got to decide what you want."

Sam sighed, that was the problem. All she really wanted were for things to go back to how they were. She and Phil had dated other people before but it had never been serious and they had always been with people that the other approved of. Sam would never accept Cindy as Phil's girlfriend in a millions years but it was beginning to look like she didn't have much choice in the matter.

_You're losing a friend_

_You jeopardise me_

_Bad, bad blood on your hands_

_And see, you're losing a friend_

Thursday meant that it was their second chemistry lesson of the week. Sam walked into the lesson and took her usual place at the end of the third row. Terry and Suzie were already sat down in their places further along the row when Sam and Zain came in. She was just about to turn to talk to Zain when he got up and walked over to where Suzie was sitting. He kissed her passionately, only pulling away when a chorus of wolf whistles broke out from the back row. He and Suzie blushed and Zain went back to his seat. Sam sighed to herself, what was wrong with everyone today? She waited for Phil to come in, trying to make it look like she was watching for him but she knew she was failing miserable and desperately. He walked in a few minutes later and Sam felt her heart speed up and then sink rapidly when she saw that he was holding hands with Cindy and laughing at something she was saying. Phil walked passed Sam and her friends with only a moments backward glance and then went to sit with Cindy. Zain saw this too and told her to come and sit by him, Sam gratefully moved up a seat but it didn't make her feel any better. She really had lost Phil now.

_I'm fickle and vain_

_And you trick me again and again_

_And now I'm losing you_

_And it's killing me_

_It's the strings that I tie_

_I would rather just die_

_Go to hell and crawl back_

_Than let it all go_

Sam walked out of the lesson without a word to anyone and went in search of Jo.

"Since when have Suzie and Zain been a couple?" Sam asked, not wanting to sound angry. Why did no one tell her anything anymore?

"They are?" Jo replied, her eyebrows raised. Maybe it wasn't just Sam who didn't know everything that was going on in Year 11.

Sam nodded impatiently. "Yes they are, and so are Phil and Cindy."

Jo put her hand on Sam's arm. "I'm sorry honey, why don't you go and talk to him about it. Tell him you're happy for him but you don't want to lose him as a friend."

Sam shook her head, close to tears. "What would he want with me, he's got her." She said bitterly.

Jo hugged her. "Sam, don't be so hard on yourself. He'll soon see Cindy for what she really is and everything will go back to normal."

Sam shrugged, she wished she had as much faith as Jo did.

_My mistake_

_To lose you_

_Oh no, oh no_

_So this is the end now_

_I'm losing you_

_Oh, look at you_

_Look what you're wasting_

_You're losing a friend_

_Oh no, oh no_

_I'm losing a friend._


	4. Hurt

**It's Always Been You  
Chapter Four: Hurt**

**Thanks to: Vicki, Emma, Bex, Beccy, DolphinCrazy, Karoline and Gabiace for their reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner, the site hasn't been working for me and its still not giving me alerts!  
Please review! Vikki xXx**

Sam went home feeling worse than she had that morning before leaving school. It was true, Cindy and Phil were together; an item; a couple of whatever else you wanted to call them. It didn't surprise Sam as much as the fact that Suzie and Zain were now together. Sam would have been able to be happy for them if it hadn't have been for the Phil and Cindy situation, it just left her feeling betrayed on all sides. At least she had Jo who had been really supportive so far but knowing her friend's short fuse Sam wondered how much longer her patience would last. Sam felt selfish for reacting this way to her friends and their happiness, this wasn't like her and she didn't like the person she was turning into. She walked quickly home wanting to get away from Ramani and Terry who were heading out of the school at the same time she was. Sam just wanted to be alone in her misery, she knew it was about time that she got used to it. What was so wrong with her? Why couldn't she get a boyfriend the way her friends could?

"I'm home!" Sam called when she got in before running up the stairs to her room and shutting herself in. She changed out of her school uniform and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

Sam picked up the photo album from the floor beside her bed and flipped through the pages of pictures again. There were photographs of her and her friends from Reception right through to the summer of Year 10. Sam laughed at the dodgy clothes and hairstyles they had in some of the earlier photos. She wished she could go back to that time. She found a picture she had missed the night before, it had been taken just before the Year 10 Christmas Party. Sam and Phil were both dressed up and Phil's mum had insisted on taking a picture of them together before they left. Closing her eyes for a brief moment to stop the memories from flooding back, Sam slipped the photograph out of its plastic wallet and held it between her fingers. Taking a deep breath she held it tightly and was about to rip in two.

"Samantha!" She heard a voice shout from downstairs."

"Yes?" Sam replied, laying the photograph back down.

"Get down here now!" Her mum, Liz, shouted again.

"Okay." Sam sighed, getting up and heading downstairs. She was more than surprised to see Phil standing at the front door.

"I've been calling you for ages Samantha." Liz said, not impressed with her daughter.

"Sorry Mum." Sam said, before going outside with Phil and shutting the front door behind her.

* * *

Jo changed out of her school uniform and went down to the park, Suzie, Zain, Ramani and Terry were already there. She felt a bit like a spare part being with the two couples and hoped that Sam would turn up soon. She sat on a swing and began to sway backwards and forwards absent mindedly.

"Guys!" She said, loudly enough for the other four to pay attention to her. "I can see Sam and Phil from here, I think they are finally making up!"

Jo wanted her two friends to be back to normal and actually speaking to each other. It had only been four days but it seemed much longer than that.

* * *

"Hi." Phil said, speaking for the first time to Sam since he had arrived at her house.

"Hi." She replied, neither of them could look at each other and they didn't know what to say.

"How are you?" Phil asked.

"Fine thanks, you?" Sam replied.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Another awkward silence fell and Sam was beginning to wonder why Phil had come here at all. She decided to be blunt with him.

"Why are you here Phil?" Sam asked.

Phil looked at her, she wasn't sure if his expression was surprised or not.

"I wanted to see how you were." Phil replied.

"Oh okay." Sam said. "Where's Cindy?"

Phil shrugged. "With her friends, I think."

"Oh, right." Sam replied. "Not you?"

Phil shook his head. "I said I wanted to see my friends."

Sam smiled. "Do you want to go down the park then?"

Phil nodded. "Yeah okay."

Sam smiled to herself as they walked, maybe things would start to go back to normal now. Maybe?

* * *

Cindy and her friends decided that they were going to go to the park as well. They were bored and Cindy was pretty convinced that Phil would be there even if it meant that Sam and her geeky friends were as well. She could put up with them if she got to see Phil and she knew it wouldn't be long until he would become one of them. Cindy couldn't see why Phil was friends with people like Sam and Jo when she could spend time with people like her.

Jo Masters looked up in surprise when she saw Cindy Johnson and her friends enter the park, she had been so interested in watching what was happening between Sam and Phil that she hadn't noticed them approaching. Cindy and her friend Cassie were the first ones into the park and they looked at the five of them like they were something they had stepped in. Jo had vowed a long time ago that she would never be fazed by them.

"What you doing in here Johnson?" She demanded, sitting up straighter on the swing.

"Well I'm not here to see you that's for sure." Cindy replied, her friends laughed loudly.

Jo raised her eyebrows, trying not to show her obvious amusement.

"Glad to hear it." She smiled.

Cindy turned to Terry and Ramani who were sat on the next swing along; Ramani was sat on Terry's lap and was leaning into him. Cassie looked at her and they shared a nasty smile.

"What are you doing with her Terry?" Cassie asked.

"She's my girlfriend." Terry replied, wrapping his arms tighter around Ramani.

Cassie just laughed nastily and turned to whisper to another one of her friends, Zoe.

Ramani just ignored them, there was nothing left that they could say to them that would hurt her. She knew that her friends and Terry would always stand up for her so it didn't matter in the slightest.

* * *

Sam and Phil walked to the park together, everything seemed to be just like it had before. Slowly they got more confident in each other's presence and talked like they used to. Cindy wasn't mentioned in the conversation once and that was the way Sam liked it. She was looking forward to spending some time with all of her friends together. That was going to be the case though, when they arrived at the park Sam was disappointed to see that, as well as her own friends, Cindy and her group were there too. Things went from bad to worse when Cindy ran at Phil and kissed him.

"Sam, I was just about to tell you." He began, as she looked on in shock. "Cindy and I are together now." Phil grinned at her, Sam tried to smile but she just couldn't be happy for him. She turned and ran from the park, not caring about what Cindy would think, Jo saw and followed her; shooting a glare in both Phil and Cindy's direction.


	5. Missing

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter 5: Missing **

**Thanks to: Dolphin crazy, Kelly, Laura, Gabiace, Becki and Ami for reviewing the last chapter!  
Please review and I will try and update asap!  
Luv, Vikki x.

* * *

**

"Sam! Wait up!" Jo panted, still trying to catch up with her friend but Sam was running too fast. "Wait!"

Sam ignored Jo, she just wanted to be alone now. Maybe she was acting irrationally, she knew she probably was but she thought that Phil's coming round had been his apology and the end of everything between him and Cindy. Sam was sadly mistaken and she felt foolish too. When Phil had dated another girl in their year, Rebecca, Sam had been happy for them and although it hadn't lasted long she would have been happy for them to have carried on seeing each other. It had always been different when Sam had gone out with someone though, Phil acted the part of the elder brother and was very protective of her. Sam had never dated much though, she preferred spending time with her friends but now that Terry and Ramani, Suzie and Zain, and now Phil and Cindy were together, Sam felt lonely and only had Jo to turn to.

"Sam!" Jo shouted, stopping to get her breath back.

Sam turned her head to look at Jo, about to tell her to leave her alone when she tripped and fell onto the hard concrete. Jo started running to catch up with her and helped Sam to her feet.

"Are you okay honey?" She asked, watching as Sam dusted gravel from her clothes and assessed the damange caused. She'd live and she wasn't in pain, it was just her pride that she had hurt.

"I'm fine." Sam snapped, trying to ignore Jo's hurt expression.

"Look Sam, I saw what happened. You can talk to me about it, I'm here for you."

Sam softened towards her friend. "Thank you Jo." She said softly. "I just need some time alone."

"Okay." Jo nodded, giving Sam a quick hug. "Call me if you need me, yeah?"

Sam nodded, not trusting herself to say another word. She turned away and carried on walking in the opposite direction. Jo sighed as she watched her go and then headed back to the park, she dreaded having to see Phil and Cindy together but she knew it would be half as bad for her as it was for Sam.

* * *

Phil kissed Cindy again, it was her who had kissed him first so he guessed that he should kiss her this time, just to show willing. Over Cindy's shoulder he could see Sam walking off into the distance and felt a pang of guilt. Things were finally back on track with their friendship and now it was worse than before.

"What are you looking at?" Cindy asked, quietly.

Phil smiled. "You of course." He lied.

* * *

Jo walked into the park again and went back over to her swing. Zain had gone home now so she sat and talked to Suzie.

"Is Sam okay?" Suzie asked.

Jo shrugged, as she swung backwards and forwards. "I think she feels a bit betrayed. She thought Phil didn't like Cindy and after how she's treated us lot over the years I think she expected a bit more from him."

Suzie nodded in agreement, casually glancing over to where Cindy and her friends were whispering together. It might have been her imagination but it seemed that Phil looked rather helpless.

* * *

Sam went home and ignored her family as she stormed up to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. She turned the radio up loud and lead out on her bed. She felt let down by Phil, he hadn't even had the decency to tell her that he was dating Cindy now. Not that it was really any of her business. The old Phil would have told her though, they shared almost everything and Sam would always choose to trust Phil over her parents or her younger sister. Sam heard a knock on the door but didn't bother to answer it, instead she shouted:

"Who is it?"

"It's Caroline." Her younger sister replied. "Can I come in please Sammi?"

"Don't call me..." She growled in replied, stopping mid-sentence as she knew it would have no effect on her sister.

"What do you want Carrie?"

"To come in." Her twelve year old sister replied, infuriating Sam further. She stormed across the room and pulled the door open with such force that it was surprising that it didn't come off it's hinges.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Mum wants to know what's up with you and why you're being such a moody cow?" Carrie said, reciting their mother's message to the exact detail.

Sam sighed in frustration and anger. "Tell her to get...stuffed." She shouted. "And leave me alone!"

Sam slammed the door and threw herself down on her bed. The radio carried on playing loudly, Sam sat up to listen properly.

_'I know that it's a wonderful world_

_But I can't feel it right now_

_I thought that I was doing well_

_But I just wanna cry now_

_I know that it's a wonderful_

_From the sky down to the sea_

_But I can only see it when you're here_

_Here with me.'_

- 'Wonderful World' - James Morrison


	6. Excuses

**It's Always Been You  
Chapter 6: Excuses**

Thanks to Emma, Bex, Dolphin crazy, Vicki, Gabiace and Ami for reviewing!  
My psychology AS mock is tomorrow and reviews would really cheer me up!  
Will update again asap! Please review! Vikki xxx

* * *

Phil felt bad for letting Sam go off like that. He knew that he was letting her do after the way Cindy had treated her and their other friends. He was glad that it had only been him who had seen Sam fall over, he knew what Cindy would say about that and he couldn't cope with her slagging Sam off. She was still his best friend even if things were a little icy and they were more distant that he liked them to be. More than anything he wanted Sam to be happy for him and Cindy but he knew that it was too much for him to ask at the moment and it would take some getting used to. 

"What you up to later?" Cindy asked, causing Phil to break out of his reverie and look at her.

"I've got to finish my English coursework." Phil told her, it wasn't strictly a lie as he did need to put the work in so that he could get his predicted grades. He wanted to be a copper and he wanted to do well. As he thought of this he felt another pang of guilt as he remember games with Sam when they were younger.

_The summer holidays before Phil and Sammi started Year 2 were wet and windy. After the first three weeks Sam and Phil began to get bored of playing on Phil's dad's computer and they were getting restless. They both wanted to go to the park, or the beach, just to get out of the house somehow. One day Phil's mum took them to the toy shop and they found a policeman and a policewoman's hat. She smiled when she saw them wearing the hats and couldn't resist buying them. For the rest of the holiday Phil and Sammi played at being coppers with Phil's little brother Steve and Sammi's little sister Carrie. They both decided that when they grew up the both wanted to join the police._

Phil tuned back into what Cindy was saying, hoping that he hadn't been looking to vacant while she was talking to him.

"Aww Phiiil." She moaned. "It's doesn't have to be in for ages, since when did you become such a swot anyway? It's that Sam isn't it? She's made you all boring, live a little!"

Phil shrugged. "I really need to get it done, Miss Jones will kill me if I don't give her my first draft tomorrow."

Cindy looked up at him, her eyes wide. "So you'd rather do your English coursework than be with me?"

Phil shook his head and replied rather too quickly. "No, it's not that, it's just..." He was stopped by his phone ringing from his pocket. It was his Mum, he was going to get stick from her now as well. "Sorry, Mum's calling. I gotta go." He leant over and kissed Cindy quickly before heading home before his mother could get even more angry with him.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sally Nixon called up the stairs to her two daughers. 

"Coming!" Carrie replied from her room and Sam could hear her little sister running down the stairs even with the radio on.

"Sam! Samantha!" Sally called.

"Just coming." Her daughter replied, turning the music off and going into the bathroom to wash her hands and to splash cold water on her face. When she was satisfied that she didn't look like she had been crying Sam went downstairs to join her family.

* * *

Later than evening Phil sat staring at his computer screen, he knew he should be writing his English essay but it was the last thing he felt like doing. Looking for some stimulation Phil signed on to MSN messenger to see if any of his English group were online, or maybe even Sam though he doubted that she would want to help him with his work now. As soon as he signed in Cindy's name popped up, already her screen name was full of hearts and 'I love Phil'. Phil wasn't sure how that made him feel, they had been dating less than a week. He liked Cindy a lot but that didn't mean that he loved her. He ignored her and looked through the rest of his contact list, he felt disappointed when he saw that Sam wasn't online, maybe she had blocked him. He hoped not. Phil made another excuse to Cindy and signed off. Saving the small amount of his essay that he had done, Phil went downstairs to use the phone. 

Phil took a deep breath as he dialled the familiar number that he didn't even have to think about to remember. Sam's mum picked up the phone at the other end.

"Hello?" Sally answered.

"Hi Sally, it's Phil. Is Sam in?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll just get her." Sally replied, and Phil could hear her shouting to Sam in the background. Thankfully she didn't mention that it was Phil on the phone.

"Hello?" Sam answered when she finally came to the phone.

"Hey Sam, it's Phil."


	7. Just Friends?

**It's Always Been You**

**Chapter 7: Just Friends?**

Thanks to: Emma, Dolphincrazy, Vicki, Gabiace, Bex, Laura, Beccy and Kelly for reviewing the last chapter!  
I hope you like this one and please review!  
Luv, Vikki xXx.  
Song is 'I Think We're Alone Now' by Girls Aloud lol.

* * *

Sam went silent, she had no idea what to say. She had given Phil one chance and Cindy had ruined that for them and she didn't know if she could risk doing it all over again.

"Hi." She replied, taking the phone upstairs to her bedroom with her, she didn't want her mum to overhear this conversation. Knowing her she'd probably take Cindy's side in all of this anyway.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked.

Sam gave a fake laugh down the phone. "I'm good thanks."

Phil wanted to ask her if she was sure but he knew how stubborn she could be. It was one of the things that he really liked about her too, just not right now. After a few moments of silence Sam spoke again.

"You?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay thanks." He replied gently. "Seriously stuck on my English though." Normally Sam would offer to come around and help him but he knew that it was too much to expect now.

"Nothing new there then." Sam muttered softly, just like their old banter. She took a deep breath. "Would you like me to come round and help you?" She asked.

Phil tried not to make his surprise obvious when he replied. "Um yeah sure, if you don't mind. I'd really like to see you."

Sam smiled to herself, the old Phil; her best friend, was re-emerging.

"I'll be over soon." She told him and they both hung up.

* * *

Sam found herself changing her top and putting on some make up before she went out, something she had never done before when she had been going to Phil's house.

"Hello Sam, it's nice to see you." Liz Hunter greeted her son's friend at the front door. She was used to Sam spending all her time there or Phil spending all her time at her house. She hadn't seen Sam for days and although Phil insisted that they hadn't had a fight she knew something was up with them; call it mother's intuition.

"Hello." Sam said, smiling politely before heading upstairs to Phil's room. They had been friends for so long that neither of their parents minding them spending time in each other's bedrooms. They knew nothing would ever become of their friendship and that they were 'just friends'.

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door that separated her from Phil. She had no idea why she had butterflies in her stomach, that was certainly something new.

"Come in." Phil called from inside and Sam cautiously pushed the door open and walked into his room. "Hey." He smiled when he saw her.

"Hi." Sam replied, taking a seat on the end of his bed, near his computer.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Phil asked, hating how awkward he felt.

"I'm fine thanks, just had tea." Sam replied with a smile. "Soo..." She said after a few beats of silence. "What are you stuck on?"

Phil gave her that grin; his trademark smile and she couldn't help but see what had attracted Cindy to him.

"Uh, how about all of it?" He asked, Sam laughed softly as she went to sit next to him. This was how things should be.

* * *

Suzie and Jo were sitting on Suzie's bed, watching soaps on the television and chatting together. They had been talking about Sam, Phil and Cindy, a popular topic of conversation at the moment. Being Sam's two closest female friends they knew more about her than most.

"I feel really sorry for her. If he'd actually dated someone with a personality it would have been okay. Cindy's as shallow as puddle in a desert!" Jo laughed.

Suzie cracked a smile and was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Suzie, it's Zain!" Her older brother called up the stairs.

"Thanks. Just coming!" Suzie called back, taking her hair out of it's plait and fanning it over her shoulder.

Jo took the hint. "I'll see you tomorrow Suze."

* * *

Terry's father was at the pub and his mother had taken Ben out food shopping with her so the coast was clear for him to invite Ramani over. The two of them had been dating for just over five months now but they had managed to keep the fact that their relationship was more than just a friendship quiet for now. People at school knew about them but neither of their parents did, they were quite happy to keep it that way. Terry handed Ramani a can of pepsi from the fridge and got one out for himself, then they headed up his bedroom. He turned the radio on and they talked while it played in the background.

_Children, behave  
That's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand and so we're _

Running just as fast as we can  
Holding on to one another's hand  
Trying to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say

I think were alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
- I Think We're Alone - Girls Aloud.

Ramani looked up at Terry as the song began to play. He smiled mischievously at her and took her can from her hand and put them both down on his bedside table. He leaned towards her and kissed her softly, Ramani pressed her lips hard against Terry's. They continued to kiss for a few moments before Terry slowly began to remove Ramani's white school blouse. She helped him with the buttons and in turn he helped her to undo the buttons on his white shirt. Ramani shivered as Terry touched her bare skin, he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay about this?" He asked gently.

Ramani nodded, she was sure but she was also nervous. This was one of the biggest decisions she had had to make but she knew that it would be worth it.

"I'm sure." She whispered.

* * *

Cindy stood in front of her bedroom mirror and applied mascara to her already coated eyelashes, she wanted to look her best though. Her friend Cassie was flipping through a glossy magazine and Jodie was painting her toenails. One of their mobile phones beeped loudly and there was a wild scrabble to see who's it was.

"Mum wants me home for dinner." Cassie sighed, putting the magazine down and standing up.

"I should probably get going too." Jodie said, screwing the lid back on the nail polish.

"Okay." Cindy nodded, not taking her gaze away from her reflection. "See ya tomorrow."

Cassie and Jodie let themselves out and Cindy couldn't help feeling glad that they were gone. She finished applying her make up and picked up her small black bag.

"Back soon!" She shouted to her mum and headed out of the front door.

* * *

An hour after she had arrived Phil had written almost three quarters of his English coursework essay and he had Sam to thank for that. She gave him all the encouragement he needed and he knew that he would be lost without her. He was planning on losing her anytime soon. The last week or so had been painful for him and he hated knowing that he had hurt her.

"Thank you so much Sam, I don't know how I would've got all that much written without you." He smiled gratefully, as she went out through the front door.

"It's not a problem Phil." She smiled back, they stood staring at each other for a few moments. Sam felt something inside of her and wondered whether this was why she had been so upset about Phil and Cindy. Or was she just imagining how she felt.

"Aww come here!" Phil said, pulling her into a friendly hug. Sam hugged him back.

* * *

Cindy walked around the corner, her heels clicking on the concrete pavement. Sam and Phil were too wrapped up in their goodbyes to hear her. She increased her pace and stormed towards, getting totally the wrong idea from their friendly embrace.

"Phil Hunter! Now I know why you didn't want to see me!" She turned to walk away.

"Cindy, wait!" Phil called after her but she was gone.

"I should go." Sam said, and walked home in the opposite direction.

Phil sighed and went inside. Now it seemed that he had lost them both.


	8. Rumours

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter 8 : Rumours**

**Thanks to: Emma, Laura, DolphinCrazy, Abi, Bex, Leanne and Beccy for reviewing the last chapter!  
Hope you like this one, thanks to Beccy for persuading me to update lol!  
Please review! Vikki xx.

* * *

**

Sam put her bag down on the desk and sat down with a sigh. Double Maths was not a great way to start a Friday when all everyone could think of was what they were going to do at the weekend. Sam was seated in her usual place next to Ramani and Terry but Phil's seat was still empty. Everyone was used to him being late but he was really cutting it fine today and if he wasn't careful he was going to end up with yet another detention.

"What are you two looking so happy about?" Sam asked Ramani and Terry as she got her books, pencil case and calculator out of her bag.

"Nothing." They said in unison and laughed making Sam even more suspicious than she had been before. She made a mental note to talk to Ramani in private after the lesson.

Phil turned up just before Mrs Watson arrived and he didn't look like he'd got out of bed on the right side at all.

"You okay?" Sam asked as he sat down.

Phil was slightly surprised that she was still talking to him after the night before.

He grunted in response. "You haven't heard the rumours then?" He whispered back.

"What rumours?" Sam asked, her confusion obvious.

"About you and me. Cindy's been telling everyone who will believe her that I left her for you." Phil said.

Sam laughed out loud, mainly to hide her true reaction or maybe because it was something typical of Cindy. Phil looked a little hurt by her outburst.

"Everyone's giving me hell." He muttered angrily.

Sam put her hand on his arm and then thought better of it. "Not everyone?"

"Okay, well not you guys, Jo, Zain or Suzie."

Sam sighed. "So, does this mean that you are Cindy aren't together anymore?" She asked, trying not to sound as hopeful as she felt inside.

Phil shrugged. "It would seem not."

Their conversation was cut off as Mrs Watson walked into the room and started the lesson.

* * *

"Have you heard?" Cindy's friend Cassie asked Jo as she, Suzie and Zain left their Geography classroom together after the lesson. "Phil's dumped Cindy for Sam Nixon!"

Jo snorted. "Good for him." She retorted, enjoying the look of confusion and then anger on Cassie's face.

"At least she's had a boyfriend." Cassie said but Jo laughed it off, walking towards the Maths classrooms.

Jo, Suzie and Zain waited for their friends only to see Sam and Ramani dashing off to the toilets together so they met up with Phil and Terry instead.

* * *

"Talk to me Ramani, come on you know you can tell me anything." Sam said, making sure that they were alone in the girls toilets.

Ramani grinned. "Nothing happened."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Did I suggest that anything did."

Ramani accepted that she had been caught out. "Okay, okay, I give in." She grinned. "Terry and I slept together last night."

Sam's eyes went wide. "Aww...was it...was he...?"

"It was amazing, he was amazing." Ramani smiled. "I love him."

"Come here you." Sam laughed, hugging her friend. "I'm really happy for you both."

"Thanks Sam. We've got to get round to telling our parents that we're together though, which could be interesting." Ramani confessed.

"It'll be okay." Sam smiled, giving Ramani another friendly hug before heading out to meet their friends.

* * *

"Sam, Sam...come here." Zain said, catching up with her and Ramani in the corridor. "It's Phil."

Sam rolled her eyes but not so Zain could see, today was getting more and more weird by the hour.

"What's happened now?" She asked.

"He's been beaten up, I think you should come and see him." The panic in Zain's voice was infectious and Sam was beginning to get frustrated.

"Is he okay?"

Zain shrugged. "We don't know, an ambulance is coming."

Sam felt sick. "Is he going to be okay?"

Zain put his arm around her as they walked, his gesture did nothing to comfort her.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked.

Zain shook his head. "But it's fairly obvious that it's got to be one of Cindy's mates. She's heartbroken apparently." It was Zain's turn to roll his eyes. "You and Phil aren't the most popular of people today."

Sam laughed. "As opposed to normally."

Zain couldn't help but laugh too. Sam and Zain rounded the corner to where Phil was and saw a paramedic leading him out to the front of the school by the arm.

"Can I go with him?" Sam asked the paramedic. She looked around for their Headmaster who also nodded to let her go.

"Your girlfriend wants to come with you." The paramedic told Phil who was sat in the back of the ambulance, his nose was broken and his lips was bleeding and needed stitches.

"She's not my girlfriend." Phil said.

At the exact same moment Sam said: "I'm not his girlfriend."


	9. The Real Reason

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter 9: The Real Reason**

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks for all the reviews! Will try and update as soon as I can! Please review! Vikki xx.**

**

* * *

**  
"Who did this to you?" Sam asked, not for the first time, as the ambulance headed for the Minor Injuries Unit at St Hughes Hospital. 

Phil refused to answer, changing the topic of conversation as best as he could but Sam wanted the truth from him and would stop at nothing to get it.

"It was one of Cindy's friends wasn't it? That Mike guy, or what about Chris?"

Phil refused to answer her and turned his head away from her.

"Phil, this is so stupid. What more can they do to you? If you tell someone we can do something about this." Sam told him, her patience was close to running out.

"I don't want anyone to do anything about it. I just want to go to hospital, get my nose sorted out and go home." He said, trying not to take his frustration out on Sam, he knew she was only trying to help him out and he didn't want to push her away again.

Sam sighed. "Fair enough, have it your way."

* * *

Cindy high fived a tall boy with spiky blonde hair in the corridor when things had returned to normal, or as close to it as things ever were there. 

"Thanks Mike." She smiled sweetly at her ex boyfriend who was still so wrapped around her little finger that he would do anything for her. Cindy used this factor to her advantage as often as she could. Having Mike following her around like a lost puppy had definetely had it's uses this time. No one cheated on Cindy Johnson and got away with it, Phil Hunter included.

"No problem." Mike smiled, he was still smiling after her as she walked away down the corridor.

* * *

Phil and Sam sat side by side as they waited for a doctor to come and see them in Accident and Emergency. 

"The lengths some people go to so they can skip a day of school." Sam teased but Phil wasn't in the mood for a joke. "Are you worried about your nose?" She asked when Phil didn't respond. "'Cause you'll still be beautiful to me."

Phil had to crack a smile at this. "Thanks Sam. No it's not that...it's just..."

Sam looked at Phil in concern. "What is it Phil?"

"It's nothing...well it's not nothing but it doesn't matter..."

"Phil." Sam said warningly. "If you don't tell me what's up with you then you're going to have more than just a broken nose, okay?"

Phil smiled weakly. "Okay...this guy at school...one of Cindy's guy mates...well...he kinda threatened..." He paused.

"Threatened you?" Sam asked.

Phil shook his head. "No, not me..." He took a breath. "You."

* * *

Ramani and Terry had a free period last thing that afternoon so they decided to go back to Terry's house. However, studying was the last thing on their minds. Terry lead the way up to his bedroom and they dumped their school bags and folders on his desk. Terry looked at his watch, it was two o'clock. 

"We've got about two hours before Mum gets home from work and picks Ben up." He told Ramani.

"Okay." She smiled, placing her arms around Terry neck and kissing him softly. "I love you." She whispered.

Terry encircled her slim waist with his hands. "I love you too." He whispered back before pushing her down onto his bed.

A while later, Ramani rested her head against Terry chest as they lay together in bed, she was on the edge of sleep and couldn't have felt more relaxed until she heard the front door. Terry swore loudly and looked across at the clock on his bedside table. The time had flown by and Julie, Terry's mum and his little brother Ben were home already. Ramani and Terry hurriedly began to get dressed but the footsteps coming up the stairs were getting closer and closer. Ramani finished buttoning up her school blouse just as Julie pushed open the bedroom door.

"Terry?" She called, through the gap where the door had been left ajar. "You in there."

"Yes Mum." Terry replied, trying not to sound guilty.

Julie pushed the door opened fully. "Oh, we have company." She smiled, before noticing the unmade state of Terry's bed and the fact that he hadn't had time to put his shirt back on. Julie looked from Terry to Ramani with cold eyes. "Downstairs, both of you. Now!"

* * *

Sam laughed out loud. "Me?" 

Phil remained serious. "Yes Sam, my broken nose was a warning. Everyone seems to think that I was cheating on Cindy with you and they're not happy about it."

"They're not the only ones." She replied angrily. "It's not like we're even together!"

"I know Sam." Phil said gently. "But I can see that it must have looked bad to Cindy."

"I don't care about Cindy." Sam blurted out, forgetting for a moment that Phil was hurting over his break up with Cindy. "Sorry." She apologised.

Phil shrugged. "It's okay. We talked about it before we broke up. She understands that you must have jealousy issues."

Sam stood up, outraged. "Jealous! Why the hell would I be jealous of a bimbo like her?"

"I don't get it Sam, why can't you be happy for me?"

Sam sighed. How could she tell him when she didn't even understand the real reason herself.


	10. Breathless

**It's Always Been You  
Chapter 10: Breathless**

**Firstly, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And secondly, sorry for not updating much recently, I don't really have the time or the inclination to write at the moment. I've got so much work on and I'm not feeling 100 percent but I'll try and update everything soon!  
Please review! love, Vikki x.  
Oh yeah, song is 'Breathless' by Corinne Bailey-Rae. It just seems to suit Sam and Phil so much. xx**

_

* * *

_

Seems like everyone else has a love just for them

_I don't mind, we have such a good time_

_My best friend, but sometimes,well_

_I wish we could be more than friends_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Tell me do you know?_

_Oh..._

Sam walked back home from the hospital, it was almost three o'clock now and she didn't see much point in going back to school. Also, she wanted some time alone to think before her family came home and her friends were let out of school. She felt a little guilty for walking out on Phil at the hospital but she didn't want them to fight again, the best thing was to distance herself from him for a while until she could sort her thoughts out. Sam hated the thought that there was still a chance that Phil and Cindy could work things out but she hated herself more for thinking like that. Phil was her best friend and her rock, she should want his happiness more than anything but somehow she just couldn't support him in this. She was beginning to wonder if it was because she was beginning to realise that she felt more for him than just friendship and this scared her. She had never thought of Phil that way and had never thought she would.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name_

_I've often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_

_When we're all alone_

_So don't tell me_

_You can't see_

_What I'm thinking of._

Terry lead the way down the stairs but once they were in the living room, he took Ramani's hand and squeezed it in his. They had kept their relationship from their parents so far because they didn't know how they would react or if their relationship was going to be that serious. Julie turned to her son angrily.

"What till your father hears about this Terry! Do you have no consideration for anyone else? It could have been Ben who had walked in and found you like that!"

Ramani looked at the floor but when Terry didn't reply, Julie turned to her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." Ramani mumbled, this had been the exact situation she had wanted to avoid.

"Pardon?" Julie demanded.

"I said, I'm sorry Mrs Perkins." Ramani repeated.

Julie sighed. "Just get off home before I call your parents."

Ramani only hesistated to shoot Terry a sympathetic glance and then she headed home.

_I can understand that you don't want to cross the line_

_And I know I can't promise you things_

_Will turn out fine_

_But I have to be honest, I want you to be mine_

_Tell me do you know? _

_Tell me do you know?_

_Oh..._

Jo, Zain and Suzie were sitting on the swings in the park when Sam came along a while later. She was grateful to see them but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to have to answer their awkward questions.

"Hi Sam!" Jo called, as she pushed open the gate and walked into the park.

"Hey." She smiled, looking at Suzie and Zain as she spoke as well.

"How's Phil?" Zain asked. Not quite the question Sam wanted to answer.

"I think he's okay. It's only a broken nose but you know what a drama queen he can be!" She tried to keep her tone light.

The three of them laughed. "I'm so glad that he's finally seen sense and broken up with Cindy." Jo confessed.

Sam opened her mouth to speak but stopped. The conversation at the hospital had been between her and Phil.

"Yeah." She agreed but was fairly non commital about it.

"So where is he?" Suzie asked.

Sam shrugged. "I left him at the hospital."

"Oh. Okay." Suzie replied and an awkward silence fell over the four friends. Zain's mobile began to ring.

"It's Mum." He said. "I'd better head home, see you later."

"I should be going too." Suzie said and headed out of the park with Zain, leaving Sam and Jo alone.

"So, what's really going on in that head of your's?" Jo asked, as they took a seat on the bench.

Sam sighed, if she could trust anyone with her girly secrets, it was Jo but she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk yet.

_I get so breathless, when you call my name_

_I've often wondered, do you feel the same?_

_There's a chemistry, energy, a synchronicity_

_When we're all alone_

_So don't tell me_

_You can't see_

_Oh!_

After her dinner, Sam walked the short distance to Phil's house and rang the front door bell. Phil's younger brother Steve answered the front door.

"Hiya Sam." He smiled. "You here to see Phil?"

"Yeah." She smiled back, Phil found his little brother annoying but Sam thought Steve was quite cute. "Thanks."

Phil walked down the stairs and was obviously surprised to see Sam on his doorstep.

"Hi." He said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Sam nodded. "How's your nose?" She asked.

"I'll live." Phil smiled, leading the way up to his room. A playstation game was paused on his television screen. He shoved things aside to make room for Sam to sit down.

"You didn't have to come round." Phil said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah I did, I felt guility about earlier." Sam admitted.

"It's okay, you don't have to be." He told her. A tense silence filled the air, Sam didn't know what to say next. She had rehearsed this in her head so many times but the words wouldn't come out. Phil handed a playstation controller to her.

"Do you want to play?" He asked with a smile.

Sam nodded and smiled too but in the back of her mind she still had so many doubts.

_'Cause I've tried to do this right_

_In your own time_

_I've been telling you with my eyes_

_My heart's on fire_

_Why don't you realise?  
Tell me do you know? _

_Tell me do you know?  
I get so breathless._


	11. Thinking

**It's Always Been You  
Chapter 11: Thinking**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! The more reviews I get the closer the SPness will be! Hehe!  
Vikki xxx.

* * *

**

"Where have you been Samantha?" Sally Nixon demanded as soon as her daughter arrived home.

"Sorry Mum, I was at Phil's." Sam explained.

Sally nodded, any other mother would not have accepted this but Phil Hunter had been part of the Nixon women's lives since Samantha was four.

"Well, I hope you've done all your homework."

"Yes Mum." Sam replied before heading upstairs to her room where she immediatly logged onto MSN messenger. She looked to see who was online just as an instant message from Ramani popped up.

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Hi Sam,_

_**x Sam x** : Hey. How are you?_

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Awful. The worst thing happened at Terry's earlier. His Mum caught us...together..._

_**x Sam x** : Oh my God! Like...together? What did she say?!_

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Yes, together. She sent me home. We've got to be more careful next time._

_**x Sam x** : Understatement of the year Ramani! Was it as good as before?_

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Better! And...he said he loved me!!_

_**x Sam x** : Aww that's great babe! I'm so happy for you both! Guess where I've been all evening?!_

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Do I want to ask?!_

_**x Sam x** : Ha! Very funny! I was at Phil's._

_**Ramani - I luv Terry** : Are you guys ok now then?_

_**x Sam x** : Yeah thanks, I think everything is back to normal now._

She just hoped that this was true.

* * *

Phil was back at school the next Monday and was ready to face anyone who tried to target either him or Sam. After their morning assembly, they went off to their first lesson. To Sam's horror Cindy came and sat down on Phil's otherside in the chemistry lab before Zain had a chance to. Phil rolled his eyes at Sam and secretly she was delighted by this.

* * *

At break, Jo and Ramani called Sam to a quick meeting in the girls toilets.

"Have you seen Suzie today?" Jo asked. Sam shook her head. "Okay. What about Zain?"

"I had chemistry with him but Cindy pushed him out of his seat so I haven't exactly spoken to him." She explained.

Jo sighed and Ramani took over.

"Suzie's dumped Zain!"

"What?!"

Jo nodded. "It's true. You missed all the drama last night Sam!"

"Did she say why?" Sam asked, things had seemed to be going fine between them.

"That's just it..." Ramani began but Jo cut her off.

"This morning she was kissing Chris Pike!"

Sam looked puzzled. "Wait...isn't he one of Cindy's lot?"

"Yeah, the very same. They looked more than a little cosy too."

Ramani nodded in agreement. "Poor Zain."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "I never thought Suzie was that kind of girl."

"It's always the quiet ones." Jo added and they all laughed but were cut short when the door to one of the cubicles opened and Suzie walked out. It was obvious that she had heard every word.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Phil demanded of Zain. He had been down and depressed all day and it was really starting to get on Phil's nerves.

"Nothing." Zain muttered in reply for about the third time already.

"Do you want a broken nose too Posh Boy?" Phil snapped.

Zain sighed. "Fine. Suzie dumped me for that prick Chris Pike."

For a few moments Phil was actually speechless.

"Whoa..." Phil placed his hand on Zain's arm. "Sorry mate."

"Thanks." He sighed again. "I guess I should've seen it coming."

Phil raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"Okay, maybe not." Zain agreed. "I just never thought Suzie was like that."

Phil shrugged. "If being best mates with Sam has taught me anything, it's to never underestimate a woman."

* * *

"She'll have to talk to us eventually, right?" Sam asked Jo and Ramani as they changed for P.E. Neither of them had spoken to Suzie since the incident earlier that day.

"Cindy didn't get her claws too deep into Phil and Chris will get bored of her soon enough." Jo reasoned.

"That's what I'm worried about." Sam said, looking across the room to where Suzie was changing with Cindy's best friends Cassie and Jodie.

They were supposed to be doing a fitness video while the boys were out playing rugby. Sam, Jo and Ramani stood at the back and talked, joining in half-heartedly. Usually Suzie would be with them, she hated any kind of sport, but today she was up at the front with Cindy and her group of friends. San didn't understand what had happened to her friend or why she had changed so drastically. Suzie and Zain had been really happy together, what had changed?

* * *

Sam and Phil walked home together after school, Zain and Terry were at football practice, Ramani was watching and Jo wanted to finish her art project. None of them knew where Suzie was.

"How is Zain handling it?" Sam asked.

Phil shrugged. "He seems pretty upset but he's trying to hide it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Men!"

"What?"

"They can never say how they really feel!"

"Girls are just the same." Phil replied. "See ya Sam." He said as they reached his house.

Sam waved and continued walking towards her own home, still thinking about what Phil had just said.


	12. Valentine's Day

**It's Always Been You  
****Chapter 12: Valentine's Day**

Zain sighed as he looked at the Valentine's card he had bought for Suzie the previous weekend, back when everything had been going great between them. Now he didn't know what to do with the card. Should he send it anyway? He still felt something for Suzie and maybe this would be the perfect way to show her how he really felt. He uncapped his pen and tried to think of something creative to write.

"Oh for God's sake." Phil Hunter moaned. "Just write the damn card."

Zain turned and rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's not that simple Phil..."

Phil sighed. "Okay then, write 'Dear Suzie...love from...question mark.' What's so hard about that?"

"It's alright for you, you're not sending one to anyone who's going to reject you."

Phil said nothing, thinking of the card in his bedside drawer that was written and sealed. He wasn't sure if he was going to send it though.

* * *

It was doubtful as to whether Ramani de Costa would see another Valentine's Day. After hours of dragging Sam and Jo around the various card shops in Canley she finally found a card that she liked. It fitted all the criteria, she thought Terry would like it, it wasn't too wordy or too feminine. 

"I'm not sure..." Ramani changed her mind just as it was her turn to pay. "I don't know if I like it."

Jo was close to exploding. "By the bloody card." She said through gritted teeth. "Or I'll insert it somewhere."

Sam laughed as Ramani rushed to pay.

"Are you sending a card to anyone Jo?" She asked, while the waited for Ramani.

"Maybe, maybe not." She teased Sam. "What about you?"

"I asked you first."

Jo sighed. "Okay, well I'm thinking of sending one to Fiona in our year..."

Sam smiled. "Go for it."

"So, what about you?"

"Well...I'm going to send one to Phil." Jo opened her mouth in surprised then grinned. Sam continued hurriedly. "As a friendly thing, just a joke."

Jo rolled her eyes, she believed her but thousands wouldn't.

* * *

The next morning Sam took her place in her form room and saw two envelopes on her desk, one white and addressed to 'Sam' and the other one was a pink one with 'Samantha' scrawled on the front. She looked around the room and saw creepy Stuart Turner lurking nearby. Why do I always attract the psychos? She thought to herself. She opened the white one first and smirked at the cartoon couple on the front. It was obviously from Phil although he had made some attempt to change his handwriting. She read the words once and then twice. She stood up and ran from the classroom nearly knocking over her form tutor in the process.

* * *

"Suzie, seeing as it's St Val's day and all that..." Chris drawled into her ear, draping his arm around her shoulders, in a possessive rather than protective gesture. "I was thinking, we should get together tonight, and you know..." 

Suzie stiffered beneath his embrace. "I'm not sure Chris, I don't know if I'm ready for that..."

Chris laughed. "'Course you are baby."

Suzie looked up as Zain walked by with Ramani, Terry and Jo. She still loved him but she was trapped here with Chris. There was no way she could get out of this. She didn't even like Chris that much. Safely tucked away in her school bag was her card for Zain, she just needed to find the right moment to give it to him.

* * *

"Phil!" Sam exclaimed, knocking loudly on the door to his form room. Mrs Spencer gave her a cold look. 

"Not now Samantha."

She waited outside until Phil's form had been dismissed.

"Phil? Did you mean what it says in the card?" She asked, her words tumbling out in a rush.

"What card?" He asked, but he could never get away with lying to Sam.

"You know what I mean!" Sam said, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Phil wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, neither of them cared who saw.

**It's been 11 chapters without any SP and you've all been very patient! So here ya go!  
Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!  
Happy Anti-Single People Day aka St Val's Day!  
Please review!  
Vikki xxx**


	13. Finally Found

**Its Always Been You  
Chapter 13: Finally Found**

**Ok, so here goes the last chapter of this fic! Sorry for taking a month to update! Naughty Vikki! Life's been so hectic recently but I'll try and update my other fics soon!  
Thanks to : Emma, Dolphincrazy, Bex, Gabiace, Karoline, Beccy, Ami, Claire, Vicki, Laura, Kelly, Abi, Leanne, Catherine, Newsteadgirl, Emz and Becca for reviewing!  
Sorry if this is a naff ending but it had to end somewhere!  
Song is 'Finally Found' by the Honeyz.  
Please review one last time:D Vikki x

* * *

**

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_I can't believe you're here with me_

_And now it seems my world's complete_

_And I never want this moment to end_

_I close my eyes and still I see_

_My dreams become reality_

_And now I know how it feels to be in love._

Sam and Phil caused quite a stir in the corridors. Their passionate kiss was met my wolf whistles, mutters for them to 'get a room' and disapproving looks from their teachers. They didn't care, they had waited so long for this moment and they were going to enjoy it.

Jo Masters walked passed, deep in conversation with her friend Fiona when she saw Sam and Phil. Her jaw nearly hit the ground but not in surprise, she knew something between them would happen eventually but she had had no idea that today would be the day.

She grinned and poked Sam lightly in the ribs as she passed by.

"Get a room!" Jo said loudly, causing Sam to blush. Then she and Fiona headed off to their first lesson. Jo's hand hovered self-consciously near her bag where her Valentine's card waited, still undelivered.

I prayed so many night's that you would come my way 

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

_I think it's time for you to heed these lines_

'_Cause there's something I want to say…_

The commotion, caused by Sam and Phil, in the corridor gave Zain the opportunity to summon the nerve to give Suzie the card he had written. He didn't want it to be a secret; he wanted her to know how he felt about her. She was alone and this seemed to be the perfect moment to try and talk to her.

"Suzie…" He approached her cautiously, clearing his throat before he spoke.

"Zain, I…" She said, looking away so that she could root around in her black shoulder bag.

Over Suzie's shoulder Zain could see Chris and some of his friends approaching. He took out the lilac envelope from where it was placed inside his German book and pushed it towards Suzie before taking off in the opposite direction. Suzie looked up in surprise; her card was only centimetres from her fingers but Zain was long gone, she couldn't even see him now, the corridor was too full of people. She stuffed his card in her bag she would open it later. She did it just in time too because Chris appeared in her line of vision just as she had zipped her bag back up.

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

_And now you know I'm gonna love you more_

_Hold me tight 'cause it's always been you_

_(It's always been you)_

"Do you want to come over to mine later?" Terry asked Ramani before their teacher arrived for their Biology lesson.

"Is that such a great idea?" Ramani asked. "After last time."

Terry cringed. "That was really awkward. I'm really sorry about that Ramani."

"It's okay." She replied, placing her hand on his. "It was a little embarrassing though!"

Terry laughed. "We'll be okay tonight though, Mum and Dad are going out for a Valentine's meal and Ben's going to his girlfriend's house."

"Okay then." Ramani smiled. "I'd really like that."

Terry smiled. "Me too." He said before the teacher entered the room and told them to be quiet.

To think that you were always there (always there) To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

_Now it's clear that it's always been you._

Sam and Phil walked to their History lesson hand in hand, smiles plastered over their faces. After being best friends for over a decade they never thought it would end like this. It was only since Phil had shown an interest in Cindy Johnson that Sam had realised how she truly felt about her best friend. She didn't even care that Cindy and are friends were shooting the pair of them death stares, she was far too happy to even really notice that anyone else existed.

Sometimes you don't expect that friends 

_Can become lovers in the end_

_Only God knows what the future will bring_

_So hold me close and don't let me go_

'_Cause this is love boy, don't you know?_

Three months later it was the end of Year 11 ball, the evening after their last compulsory day at school. In some ways a lot of things had changed in the passed three months but others hadn't. After realising what true scum Chris Pike was when he had tried to force her to have sex with him sent Suzie Sim running back to Zain. He was glad to have her back; he loved her and hated seeing her with someone who didn't deserve her. Jo had finally summoned the courage to tell her friend Fiona that it was her who had sent her the Valentine's card and they had been dating for almost a month. Ramani and Terry were still together and after a lot of talking and persuading their parent's finally accepted them as a couple. To everyone's amazement, but not their's, Sam and Phil were still going strong. Cindy still resented the fact that Phil had chosen someone like Sam over someone like her but she was coping with it in her usual way. They were all sad about leaving but they were also all excited about the ball that night.

And we're gonna be together for eternity  
I prayed so many night's that you would come my way 

_An angel from above to light my darkest day_

A love so strong, it can't be wrong It's to you that I belong 

Suzie, Jo and Ramani all went back to Sam's house with her after school so that they could get ready for the ball. They crowded into Sam's room and started to do each other's hair and apply their make up. At seven o'clock a limo pulled up outside and Sally Nixon called up the stairs.

"The limo's here girls!"

Jo was first down the stairs, her auburn hair pulled back but with a few ringlets framing her face. Her dressed was black and strappy. Suzie followed her, her hair down except for a few strands clipped up. Her dress was deep pink with a low neckline. Ramani followed, her dark hair in ringlets in a red halterneck dress. Sam was the last to come downstairs; they all admitted she looked stunning. The top section of her hair was tied back but the rest cascaded over her shoulders. Her dress strapless and a light purple colour that fell to the floor with a split up the side.

"You look beautiful" Sally told the girls, then turned to kiss Sam on the cheek. She felt so proud of her daughter. They thanked her and all piled into the sleek black car waiting outside.

I've finally found what I've been looking for 

_And now you know I'm gonna love you more_

_Hold me tight 'cause it's always been you_

_(It's always been you)_

To think that you were always there (always there) To be my friend and wipe away my tears 

_Now it's clear that it's always been you._

Phil felt uncomfortable in his suit that he had hired the day before but he looked good in it. Zain was adjusting his tie nervously, while Terry shifted his weight from foot to foot. Fiona came to wait with them outside, wrapping her light blue wrap tighter around her shoulders. The limo arrived soon afterwards and they went to meet their friends.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Phil said, helping Sam out of the limo.

She smiled and blushed a little. "Thank you, I love your suit!" She laughed.

They headed into the sports hall that had been decorated and danced to the live band.

_(This time) this time_

_I'm gonna make sure it turns out right_

_I wanna be your everything by your side_

_For the rest of my life_

_(This love) this love_

_Feels the way that love should be_

_Look in my eyes, and realise there's no disguise_

'_Cause I'm in love with you._

They took their places and began to dance, as a slow song came on Sam leant her head against Phil's shoulder. They moved slowly to the music, Phil's heartbeat steady and constant beneath Sam. She looked up at him, swallowing before she spoke.

"I love you Phil." She whispered, he could only just hear her.

"I love you too…" He paused. "It's always been you."


End file.
